


Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two tribbles form one story.<br/>1. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/291039">Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them</a><br/>2. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/291041">How Much We Care</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them

**Author's Note:**

> Two tribbles form one story.  
> 1\. [Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291039)  
> 2\. [How Much We Care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291041)

Elijah stared down at the rich-looking, cream-colored envelope and sighed. It was addressed to him in beautiful calligraphic letters just as it always was. The Astins did things right. Their annual holiday get-together was a well-known evening of great food, plenty to drink, fun with friends, and tons of presents. A holiday treat for all who attended… except for Elijah.

“Dammit!” he muttered. “Why does he always insist on inviting me? He _knows_ how it makes me feel!”

They’d be walking on eggs all night long so they wouldn’t arouse the slightest suspicion. No intimate glances, no touching beyond a friendly hug, and _definitely_ no kisses under the mistletoe.

 _I should beg off,_ Elijah thought moodily. _Why should I be there?_ He started to toss the envelope to a nearby table, unopened, then hesitated. Doing that felt wrong somehow, so instead he sighed wearily and opened it. Then he read:

  


  
_The Astins, Sean, Christine, and their daughters would be_   
_honored to have you join them at a Christmas gathering._   


  


The invitation, like the envelope, had been crafted in lovely handwritten calligraphy. Clearly a lot of thought had gone into the presentation.

  


  
_Our happiness won’t be complete unless you are_   
_present to share the joy of this holiday season._   


  


Elijah’s eyes burned with sudden tears, and he started to lay the invitation down when something caught his eye, something not written in rich calligraphy, something hastily scribbled across the bottom of the invitation. It was one word: _Please._

Slowly he lifted the invitation to his lips and kissed the plea scrawled in Sean’s easily recognizable handwriting. Then, smiling, he carefully placed the invitation on his mantel next to his favorite picture of the two of them. “And my happiness isn’t complete without _you_ either, Seanie,” he said softly. “Count me in.”


End file.
